


remnant

by magicianprince



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, everything i write continues to be corny, spoilers for DA:I (Here Lies The Abyss)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, don’t give me that,” Isabela replies, but there’s a fond twist to her lips, as if she can’t help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remnant

They meet back up in Weisshaupt, and spend the first night doing absolutely nothing important and the next trying to find anything to make themselves useful. On the third night, a letter comes from Varric for Isabela. Correspondence is speedy when you have the Inquisition on your side, Hawke supposes. She doesn’t think much of it beyond that until Isabela finishes reading the letter and puts it aside with a sigh.

“What am I going to do with you?” she says, after a moment. 

Hawke looks up from the letter she’s reading from Carver and grins, letting Isabela know just what she thinks. “I’m sure you have some ideas.”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Isabela replies, but there’s a fond twist to her lips, as if she can’t help herself. “You didn’t tell me the whole story about what went on while you were gone. I can’t believe this. You’re so _noble_ , I…” She makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, picking up the letter once more and staring down at it, rereading a few lines.

“Varric has a habit of exaggerating,” Hawke says lightly. “It’s part of his storyteller charm.”

“I’m _scared_ for you, you _ass_ ,” Isabela bites out. “All this happened and—maybe you wouldn’t have come back, and I wouldn’t even have known until someone else had told me.” The candlelight in their shared room flickers over her troubled expression. She lets Hawke reach over and catch her around the waist, bring her close against her side, warm with affection. 

Pressing a kiss to Isabela’s cheek idly, Hawke admits, “I was scared, too.”

Isabela smooths her thumb over the crinkled paper of the letter. Hawke looks down at it, reads _I really can’t take Hawke anywhere, can I?_ in Varric’s familiar scrawl, and smiles wryly.

“At one point, it…the Nightmare said you would die,” she continues, with the distinct feeling that she’s speaking of something that happened in a dream. “It knew exactly how to get to me.”

Isabela huffs another sigh and draws her into a kiss. When they’d first met, Isabela would have never kissed her like this, soft, with no clear goal in mind. Hawke thinks about the conflicted look on the Inquisitor’s face as first Hawke and then Stroud had offered to stay behind, wonders why it was that the Inquisitor had turned and said Stroud’s name instead of Hawke’s. Hawke has held many people’s fates in her hand. She admires the Inquisitor, but feels no envy. 

“For a while,” Hawke murmurs against Isabela’s mouth, “I was so afraid. And then I remembered that it couldn’t get you, because it would have to catch you first.”

Isabela begins running her fingers through Hawke’s hair reverently. “You are _so_ corny,” she informs Hawke, laughing.

Hawke smiles, kisses her again, and denies nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling rly unsatisfied with my writing lately so i wasn't sure if i should post this, but. i rly adore isabela/hawke and wanted to have something for them on my ao3 HAHA. this concept has probably already been done before as well but i had to get it out of my system. i'm still kind of laughing at myself bc i literally gasped out loud at the "isabela is going to die" line in da:i......i am a sucker


End file.
